un sentiment bizarre
by titeflamie
Summary: Lily entame sa 7 eme année et decouvre qu'elle aime James jsuis dsl c'est ma 1ere fic sayer clément svp


Bonjour tous le monde c'est ma premiére fan fiction alor soyez clémant svp !

**les perso son à pas a moi, sauf kelly **

**chapitre 1:je l'avoue je l'aime !**

-Lily, Lily, LILYYYYYYYYY...réveille toi tu vas être en retard !

-Oui maman j'arrive ! dis-je un peu énervée d'être réveillé ainsi.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans fille de Jean et Michelle. Je suis rousse et j'ai les yeux verts, plutôt grande et de bonne taille. J'ai plutôt l'aire normale, mais en faite je ne le suis pas, pas du tous.

Je suis sorcière dans l'école la plus renommée "Poudlard". Je me dépêche de m'habiller d'un petit haut "débardeur" noir décolleté **(nda j'adore ce genre de haut )** d'un jean serré bleu marine taille basse. Je descendis en bas pris mon petit déjeuné et parti avec ma valise direction la gare king's cross.

Là je vois ma meilleure amie la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre...

-KELLY !hurlais-je très fort

Tout le monde se retournent et me regardent.

-Oups j'ai fais une bourde...!

-Salut Lily jolie comment vas-tu ? Tu ma tellement manqué !

-Je vais bien merci ! Et toi ? dis-je heureuse

-Tiens mais qui vois-je ?entendis-je a mon oreille

-POTTER qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

-J'attend le train et toi ?

OOOOh non je crois rêver !J'avait oublié ce détail dans ma vie si paisible et si belle il y avait un truc qui clochait James, Alain Potter je le connais depuis que j'ai 5 ans et je ne le supporte pas ! Surtout depuis ma cinquième année il me colle toujours. Tous simplement parce que monsieur veux sortir avec moi. Il est très beau je l'avoue mais le seul problème c'est qu'il est trop prétentieux arrogant **(nda comme moi ) **et trooooop beau non stop Lily il est moche !Même si je sais que je l'aime et que j'essaye de le cacher au autre !

-Lily je rêve ou tu me contemples !

-Rêve pas Potter je regardait ta tenue vestimentaire pour une fois tu fais preuve de goût!

Pour une fois il s'habillait autrement qu'en pantalon moulant. Il portait un baggy treillis **(nda pantalon armée)** avec un tee-shirt a manche longue sa lui allais très bien !Lilyyyyyy concentre toi tu ne l'aime pas !

-Kelly vient on va dans le train chercher un compartiment libre je voudrais te parler a propos...je mis ma phrase en suspens et partis dans le train sans quitter James du regard. JAMES je veux plutôt dire POTTER !

-Kelly, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je me surprend a relooker **(nda ont dis comme sa !)** Potter et en plus de ça je pense qu'il est beau et ma conscience l'a appeler James je crois mourir !

-L'amour Lil's l'amour...dit-elle pensive

-Non mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi moi aimer Potter plutôt mourir ! dis-je hors de moi car OUI j'étais hors de moi !

Plus tard dans la journée après avoir parler de nos vacances et de mode ce qui nous anime le plus et mettre juré intérieurement de ne plus jamais dire son prénom. Nous avons eu une petite visite des maraudeurs. Sirius Black, Potter, Remus Lupin et le caniche de la bande Peter Pettigrow.

-Tiens la Fleur de lys et sa chère amie Kelly. dit Sirius d'une voix enjouée

-On peut s'asseoir ! continua-il sur le même ton

-Euh...commençais-je

-Oui ! finit Kelly

Je lui lança le plus tueur de tous mes regard et acheva la lecture d'un livre très ennuyeux jusqu'a ce que...

-Tu as changé Evans! me lança Potter tellement méchamment que j'en fut troublée.

-Et bien tu sais...James j'arrive pas a y croire j'ai dis son prénom ! Pendant les vacances continuais-je en m'asseyant a côté de lui j'ai pensé qu'on devrais enterrer la hache de guerre et faire copain copain tous les deux...nonnnnnnnnn je peu pas je vais mourir je le déteste !

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux et retourna a ma place. Troublée il continua de me regarder et fini par dire

-On devrais se changer le train va bientôt arriver...!

-Ok les gars vous pouvez sortir pour qu'on ce change !

-Oui bien sur les filles mais s'il vous plait dépêcher vous. dis Sirirus avec un grand sourire

Je me changea en expliquant a ma copine de toujours pourquoi je voulais être ami avec Potter je veux dire James !

-Tu comprend Kelly il a l'air gentil je le connais depuis 12 ans et j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler comme a un égal

-Epargne ta salive tu veux Lily j'ai compris que tu l'aime! dit-elle d'un ton froid

-Non Kelly je sais pas je crois...que...je...oui bon je l'aime depuis le début des vacances je pense a lui et je viens de comprendre que je l'aimais quand il ma parler froidement ! dis-je de plus en plus décomposé

-Bon viens on laisse la place aux garçons on en reparleras plus tard tu veux !dit-elle moins énerver

Une demi heure plus tard le train s'arrêta a la gare de pré au lard...

reviews svp


End file.
